


The Good Beginning

by uaigneach



Series: What a Wonderful Lie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Melissa, Cute, First Meetings, Frontotemporal Dementia, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Hurt Stiles, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Young Stiles meets Scott at the park when they were small children





	The Good Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> basically a journey through the friendship of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski and how it fell apart (that's in the last story tho. Next one will just be more fluff)

Stiles was a weird kid. It was pretty obvious after all. He was the spazzy son of the sheriff who couldn’t sit still and had the mom that couldn’t remember she even had a child, and couldn’t stay still. He didn’t have friends because no one wanted to get close to _that_ mess. He couldn’t really blame them for staying away. Everything he touched broke, and he was the twitchy kid that got picked on by the teachers. Who would want to associate with that?

But just because he understood didn’t mean that he wasn’t lonely. He was 5 years old and the other kids avoided him like the plague. He had no friends, it was no wonder he was lonely. But Stiles had to smile and pretend that he did have people to play with when his father took him to the park so that he could spend some time out of the house.

His dad already had a lot of things to worry about, what with how sick his mother was getting. The fact that she only remembered she had a child half the time wasn’t helping anything. So the Sheriff sent him off to play because he had his job to do and his wife to take care of. He didn’t know that Stiles mainly sat on the park bench and watched all the other kids play. They would get skittish and insult him if he even considered going over to play on the swings.

Sometimes he’d be able to go play in the sandbox if the other kids weren’t there. Jackson Whittemore was an entitled control freak on the best of days. But today he’d been completely insufferable, so Stiles was sitting alone on one of the benches. The other children’s mothers were sitting as far from the child as humanly possible, some even elected to sit at the edge of the play area instead of the bench that was 2 feet away from Stiles’ bench. His mother was having a bad day, so Stiles had left the house on his own accord.

His father was away at work, having taken a double the night before so that one of the newer deputies would be able to be at home earlier because it was his anniversary. Of course, his dad must have just forgotten that it was Stiles’ birthday. That was fine, he knew his father had just been busy. It must have just slipped his mind. No big deal, right?

But Stiles thought he’d earned some time at the park, even if his mother couldn’t take him. He was young and neither of his parents were _there_ for his birthday. The least he deserved was some time to just be a kid. He was 5. It was to be expected okay? And it wasn’t like Beacon Hills was all that dangerous; there hadn’t even been a robbery in like 10 years. That’s a long time.

Plus he was the Sheriff’s son, no one in their right mind would kidnap him. It would get too much trouble thrust upon them. And everyone knew that he was an annoyance too. The kidnappers would probably deliberately avoid him due to his obvious ADHD and his inability to shut up. Not what a model abductee would be. Even the teachers wanted to be around him as little as possible. Stiles had overheard them whispering about how they dreaded the idea of having him in their classes for the next couple years until high school.

So yeah, Stiles was having a shitty (he’d learned that word from one of the deputies his dad had ~~forced~~ asked to watch Stiles – it was supposed to be their little secret) day. If he wanted to play in the sand box, then he was going to play in the goddamned sandbox.

Who was he trying to convince? Himself?

He doesn’t know, and he really doesn’t know if he cares either.

 

Lucky for 5 year old Stiles, the park was only a short walk away from his house. When he got there, the area was pretty deserted. It wasn’t a popular park, and that’s the way Stiles liked it. No one was there to bother him or make fun of him. He basically had the whole park to himself whenever he wanted it. So he made a beeline towards the swing and did his best to try and have fun.

It was hard to always play by yourself, but Stiles had learned how to. He tried to push the worry that his mother would panic to the back of his mind. He’d left a note for her if she became lucid within the next two hours, but she hadn’t even remembered his existence when he’d woken up from his nap today. She’d accused him of breaking into her house and had ushered him out the front door. He kept a back pack with some food and other basic things inside it for occasions just like this.

His dad had helped him do it after the last time his mother had locked him out of the house for a night. He had two backpacks, one for day time which just had some play things to keep him busy and fed, and one with a sleeping bag and extra clothes. He’s used the pen and note pad to slip a note under the door. Then, he’d made his way forward. His dad wasn’t scheduled to be back until midnight, so unless his mother came looking for him, he would most likely end up spending another half night on the porch cuddled up in a sleeping bag.

He was lucky that it didn’t get cold here. Chilly maybe, but nothing unbearable, even for a scrawny 5 year old. He played for what felt like hours, but was probably only 15 minutes. It was one of his problems. His attention span was too short, so he couldn’t focus al that well, and his sense of time sucked. But no matter how long he spent running around the dismal park by himself, it was still a lonely thing.

Soon enough, he found himself sitting along on a swing and just looking out at the empty park. Sometimes he liked having all of this to himself. Sometimes, he really wished for even one person who didn’t hate him even a little bit. He was a problem child, he knew that he caused his father stress. If Stiles didn’t exist, everything would be much easier. His mother didn’t even remember who he was half the time, and because her disease caused her to lash out, she screamed very hateful things at him. For any child, that would be traumatic.

He sat, just waiting. For what he didn’t know. Maybe he was waiting for his mother to remember him, maybe he was waiting for his father to come for him. Did it matter? Neither was going to happen for a long while yet.

“Hey! What are you doing sitting here all alone?”

He jumped out of his skin, yelping as he fell out of the swing. He looked up shocked to see someone else there. There was a kid standing in front of him. He looked to be around Stiles’ age, and had cute puppy dog eyes. The kind of eyes that just screamed ‘good kid’. His jaw was crooked, and he had a mop of curly brown hair sitting on top of his head. He smiled nervously at Stiles, revealing the fact that he was missing a front tooth.

“Y-you’re talking to me?” he whispered shocked, clutching the strap of his worn back pack tightly. The other kid rolled his eyes before gesturing towards the empty park.

“Who else would I be talking to? There’s no one here.” He said simply, kneeling down in the dirt beside Stiles. “My name’s Scott, what’s yours?” he said. Stiles stared up at him confused. What the hell? Who was this kid and where did he come from?

“I’m Stiles.” He said, choosing to use his chosen name, rather than his given. His mother had been the only one who was able to pronounce his real name. Now she couldn’t even do it. Why would this other kid be able to? It would be much simpler for this boy to remember. “I… haven’t seen you ‘round here before.” He said hesitantly, nervous to open up a conversation. This was the first time a kid had talked to him without sneering just like their parents did.

Scott smiled that happy go lucky kind of smile that just made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. “My mom and I just moved here! She’s standing over there by the bench!” he claimed happily pointing to where a lovely woman stood nervously glancing around and holding her purse. At the sight of her son pointing towards her, she hurried over.

“Scott,” she said, glancing nervously at the sketchy play area and the forest bordering the park. “Who are you talking to?” she asked him, directing the next question at Stiles. “Where’s your parents?”

Scott turned to Stiles and gestured for him to talk. Stiles, still heavily unsure as to what exactly was happening decided to respond to this woman’s questions. She didn’t look down on him like the other mothers did. She seemed nice. “Um, my name’s Stiles Stilinski. I’m the Sheriff’s son? And my mama is sick so she’s staying in bed. Dad is working late so that another deputy can go home early.” He muttered shyly, glancing up at the woman through his eyelashes.

She frowned before looking around. “Well why don’t you come home to our place for dinner and call your father to tell him where you are. I don’t fancy leaving you alone in a place like this.” He glanced around, really looking at the park. He could suddenly see why no other families took their kids there. The swing set was made out of rickety wood and the metal of the play set had been broken in multiple places, leaving jagged edges that someone could impale themselves on. The sand box had buried drug stashes and glass shards.

All in all, it was not a nice place to be. His sanctuary was kind of beaten down and broken.

It made sense.

But also, this woman had offered to take him back to her house and make him dinner. And Scott actually looked like he wanted him to agree. Now Stiles was 5, and he was lonely. It was understandable that he wasn’t exactly thinking about kidnapping and murder at this point – A. this woman just looked like a mom and she had a young child with her, would they really be kidnappers? B. she offered to let him call his father, and C. where he spent all of his time wasn’t exactly safe anyways.

Plus maybe _someone_ would pay attention to him now.

“Okay.” He whispered, smiling softly at the woman and taking her offered hand.

And that was the story of how he met his first and best friend.


End file.
